


Conspiracy

by SadSushiRoll



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSushiRoll/pseuds/SadSushiRoll
Summary: Kaito Kid and his love for alien conspiracy





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to this fandom and here I am, writing crack based on a meme about Area 51. I don't even know what I'm doing and why I write this, honestly.

Shinichi has gone through so many situations in his life, whether grave or ridiculous one. He also has gone through some unforgettable experience, from getting shot to getting turned into a 6-year-old again. His life has gone pretty much downhill from that moment he got turned into a kid albeit it also has gotten pretty interesting and stressing.

But really, he just didn't expect getting kidnapped after getting out of school, the elementary school if you ask, and being shoved into a car just to see a conspiracy file of alien spread out on the car seat. He stares and stares hard at his kidnapper, wishing that this is only a dream and maybe he would be awake soon. Though it is proven otherwise by said kidnapper when he pokes his cheek.

"Oi, Tantei-kun. Are you even listening?"

Shinichi, or Conan whatever, looks up to the famous moonlight magician thief and he tries to keep his face as neutral as possible, which is proving to be difficult when KID actually holding an article of a freaking alien conspiracy in his hand. Never in his wildest dream that he expects the thief, the ever-elusive phantom thief Kaito KID, would be interested in a conspiracy. And about an alien too.

“So you kidnapped me-” “I rather like the word of ‘borrowing your intelligence and taking you on holiday’, Tantei-kun.” KID cut him off which promptly got him a glare from the smaller kid. KID can only laugh as he keeps looking at the freaking article on his hand.

“-just to freaking brought me to find out the truth about Area 51? And that’s because you want to prove someone that alien _is_ freaking real??” Conan finished as he took the article from KID hand. 

“Correct~! So, lend me a hand here, Tantei-kun!” KID said with that annoying smirk. Conan snorted, loudly, before he shoves the article back to KID.

“Alien isn’t real, you thief.” As in cue, KID looks at him in horror and shock because of his word. He gasped and grabbed his shoulder tightly, the article on his lap are now scattered everywhere, and oh god, is that an article about an alien blending into the society? Just how obsessed this guy about alien and conspiracy?? 

“And how did you know that they’re not real if you haven’t even met one, Tantei-kun? For all we know, an alien could actually be living normally like us on their planet and decided to go to earth for a holiday? What if there is a detective alien too? Or an awesome thief alien like me? Imagine the possibility, Tantei-kun!” KID said enthusiastically, his eyes are practically shining and Conan can only let out a groan.

‘He wants to get out of this car.’

Is the only thing Conan -Shinichi, he didn’t really care anymore given his situation right now- can think about right now as KID rambles about more conspiracy and alien, not even caring the fact that his audience already planning to get out of this car. The driver, who has been listening to their conversation can only laugh at his master son enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write some more crack for other fandom I'm in later. Anyway, thank you for reading this crack-ish fic!


End file.
